Price of Kindness
by Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: who knew when trolls all of sudden showed up in your house that it'll end up like this. If you knew you would never allow them to stay, but it's to late now and you have to pay the price. reader insert GamzeexreaderxKarkat


You whimpered as you pulled on the restraints that kept your hands securely behind your back; there was a pool of your tears under you. They had had locked you in your room, the place where you should had felt safe was now your prison. Who knew how long you were here, definitely not you, you had lost the track of time so long ago. But it couldn't been that long, because no one had suspected you to be missing nor did you hear that there was an Amber alert out for you. Letting out a sigh you rolled onto your side, god you wish that you parents would just come home early, most likely they'll never see you again. Your parents work over seas so they'll leave you, their only child alone, to their dismay. Why should they worry you are on sixteenth year in life you _should_ be able to take care of yourself. If you where able to take of yourself, then how did you end up like this?

You remember it like it was yesterday; you came home to, two gray skinned horned males in your house. They seemed nice …well the tall one with the clown get up did, the shorter one with the stubby horns not so much, he had a terrible temper and the mouth to match. When you freaked at first, yes, but you wanted to give these two characters the benefit of the doubt. Sitting around your kitchen table, you found out that they where indeed aliens, trolls to be exact. Being the altruistic person that you are, you let them stay until they could find a way back to their home planet.

One day something went wrong, your house guests all of sudden turned on you in an almost sinister way. They chased you down like a wild animal in your own home, while saying something about not letting the human go. The last thing you heard was a honk and you were hit with something rather hefty, your vision darken before falling into unconsciousness. When you waken this was how you found yourself, hands cuffed behind your back, a raging headache, and a touch of dizziness. And that is still how you are now, for most likely two weeks after the assailed.

Groaning you sat up on your bed and look around your darken room, looking out the window you saw that that sun was setting. Oh, great they'll be active soon trolls as is turned out are nocturnal. Your stomach growled they feed you…but not much: your normal meal would contain of a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk, with another growl your stomach attacked itself, causing you to bend over slightly.

"God," you hissed biting your dry lip you flopped back onto the bed, how this could get any worst, you were being kept as a hostage by two trolls in your own home, wow fan-fucking-tastic baby. Closing your eyes you wish for death to come for your sad pitiful soul, falling back into a deep sleep. You dreamed of being in a better place than this. Somewhere you'd never met those two monsters, a place with your beloved parents.

Who knew how long that you were out for, but when you awoke it was completely dark outside. Your heart dropped that mean that the two where up or soon will be up, curling up in a ball you shivered the room wasn't cold. As if on cue, your door opened letting in a small crack of light into the dark room. You didn't have to look to know that there was a pair of eerily yellow eyes peeking in.

"Hey dipshit" a gruff angry, this asshole was always mad for unknown reasons, voice called out, "I know that you're up." It was the short one, the one with the foul mouth. What was his name again…ah Karkat at first you thought his nubby horns were cute, you still do but he's a major asshole. Refusing to answer you remained still on your bed, hoping that he'll leave the food and disappear. The door closes signifying that he left, letting out a sight of relief you relaxed, but that didn't last for long before the door open yet again.

"Hey, sis~" another voice called out, but this one was more laxed and spacey, this was the one known as Gamzee. The one, who dressed as a clown, and had an unhealthy obsession with a sugary soft drink name 'Faygo'.

"Gam, she's fucking with us," Karkat growled, your eyes widened h-he never left!?

"Really best friend~," you heard something hitting the ground; you didn't want to know what it was nor did you want to find out.

"Fuck this shit," you heard Karkat grunted before grabbing, the collar of your shirt causing you to choke on air.

"H-Hey!," you gasped out as he pulled you off the bed and forced you to kneel your back facing, what you now know was a bucket. You looked franticly between the two trolls, who were now wearing a nice shade of purple and red on their cheeks.

"W-WHAT D-DO YOU WANT!," you yelled as struggled against the handcuffs, fucking trolls.

"Whoa, calm the motherfuck down," Gamzee smiled at you showing off his sharp teeth, you shivered in fear knowing that they could, rip you to shreds. But one thing was still on your mind…the bucket, why they hell is a bucket here. Where they going cut you open and use the bucket to hold your organs?

"We could only find, one fucking bucket in this fucking place," Karkat muttered, well yeah, you don't need more than one bucket per a household in this world.

"Why does it even matter?," you choked out glaring at Karkat, who smirked at you while patting you clothed ass which caused you to let out a squeak. "D-don't do that!" your voice reached a pitch higher as you tried to wiggle away, only hearing them chuckle above you. God you hated the right now, you let out a feral growl, which darned out another chuckle from them. Karkat places his hand on your back forcing you onto your chest; there's sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. Your mind started to race knowing what was going to happen but didn't want to accept it _"oh god, please no" _you chanted in your head.

Jumping as you felt Karkat's hand slip into your pants slightly before slipping out, eyes widening she move forward wanting to get away, only to bump into the front of Gamzee's pants. Feeling something moved under the material, a loud squeak passes your lips.

"G-Guys…please…l-let's not do this," you smile nervously, "c-can't we talk this over" your eyes was begging them. Karkat unbuckle your pants and slid them over you butt and down to your knees. Shivering as air brushed against your naked thighs small whimpers passes you lips, feeling him fondle your ass. You were so caught up in trying to get away from the harassment mentally; the fact that Gamzee had removed his pants didn't begin to register in your mind yet. Only when you felt something wet, slimly, and wiggling resting against your face it was brought to your attention.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IT THAT!," you practically jumped out of your skin, t-that thing. It's a tentacle, he had a fucking had a tentacle for a penis and it already look ready to go, and dripping from its tip was purple goo. That shit fucking scare you, like hell these two aliens are going to put that shit inside of you.

"Come, sis don't be frighten," Gamzee grabbed you chin and directed it to his wiggling member, "this little fucker is _full_ of miracles~" he laughed. You kept you lips sealed tight not wanting his tentacle near your mouth, no way in hell you're going suck that thing. You where not a xenophile, nose wrinkling up you turned the opposite direction, god this was sickening.

"Fuck off," you spat at Gamzee he didn't seem phased at the comment at all, he just grinned wider. Harshly cupping your chin, he tilts your head so that you were staring into his yellow and purple eyes.

"Suck it," his voice was dangerously low, his eyes hand the intent to kill if you didn't listen to him. Your heart sank before opening your mouth allowing his thrashing tentacle into your mouth coughing as it wiggles down your throat. Swallowing shame you suckle on the tentacle, you held back the tears feeling him grab a fist full of your hair and forces you take more of him. He tasted like nothing you ever had before, he wasn't bitter as your friends would descried what a male would be like in stand he was sweet and tangy. Kind like sweet tarts, god you loved sweet tarts suddenly feeling eager your tongue ran along the underside of his member causing him to let out a moan. Your head bobbed softly enjoying the soft flesh in your mouth, eyes fluttering shut your mouth watered as his purple goo dripped down the back of your throat. It all ended too early when Karkat yanked you off the member leaving dribble of purple goo on your chin, it also got a disappointed moan from both Gamzee and you.

"Why did you do that, bro?," Gamzee asked the frustration dripping in his raspy voice, it sent shivers down your back having to emit that…he was pretty sexy when given the chance.

"Before we go any further... we need to fucking de-cloth her, fucktard," the smaller troll barks at the taller one, okay this one was sexy too, in his own way. Gamzee groaned and pinches the bridge of his nose, looking like he was having a inner battle with himself.

"Fine…make it motherfucking quick, I'm up and down with her yet," with that Karkat uses his sharp yellow claw to rip your shirt revealing your bra, to the troll in front of you. The sound of tearing cloth echo throughout the room your panties were gone, you see Karkat fling it to a dark corner of the room. Gamzee glared at your bra, as if it was the most offending thing in the world.

"Get it off," Gamzee's eyes darken with lust, the room filled with Karkat's laugher snapping your bra strap making you jump and yip.

"FUCK YOU KARKAT!," the sting on your flesh irritated you, he was smirking you can just tell that he was smirking. Grabbing your hips roughly he grinded his wiggling bulge into your ass cheeks, eyes half-lidding you moan, feeling him brush against your ass and opening. Pushing your body back down on the floor, sinking his nails into your soft flesh the crabby troll pushed and wiggle into you. Hissing as the member pushed itself into your ass, god why did he choose that opening your teeth grinded together. The lubricant on his member didn't help one fucking bit, digging your nails into the palms of your hand.

"F-Fuck," you squirm under the troll as he pushed himself fully inside of you, your ass strings and is stretched to its furthest point. Katkat groaned as he pulled out of you and thrust back into roughly, ripping a moan from you lips. The tentacle wiggles as the troll moves inside of you it curled up next to a bundle of nerves causing you moan loudly, your face flushed hearing the lude sounds, of Karkat's lubricant dripped into the bucket under you. Growls echoed in the room, it wasn't coming from Karkat or you that only left one person, Gamzee, the purple blooded troll kneel in front of you. His tentacle trashing before you, his teeth bared eyes glowing in the dark.

"I told you to take it off….not motherfucking pile her," his voice was raspy and harsh.

"Take it off yourself fuckass," Karkat moaned thrusting into you making you moan softly as you drooled. Shivering Gamzee hooked his hands under your arms you position that so you were now basically riding Karkat. Gamzee groped your chest roughly digging his nails into your lace bra he ripped it off, letting your breast bounce freely.

"What the fuck, Gamzee! ," you couldn't help but to yell at the taller darker troll, how dear he rip your favorite bra. You couldn't keep up your angry demeanor as Karkat kept thrusting into you without out losing a beat. The troll didn't seem to be listening to you or even realizing that you were yelling at him at all. With out a warning he positions himself at your virgin entrance and rammed into you, not even stopping to allow you to get use to his girth. You whimpered having being filled by both tentacles at once; this must be someone's fantasy but not yours. Gamzee thrust into you feverishly, fuck did you just moan? Your eyes fluttered shut as her heart raced, god you could feel the tentacles rub together inside of you.

"Karkat, do you think we can motherfucking lose the handcuffs?," biting your lower lip feeling one of there hands run through your hair.

"Fuck no, she might try to fight us off," the nubby troll reply, he was fucking right you will try to fight them off if they ever gave you the use of your hands back. Gamzee seem to agree with this since he didn't push the subject further, and went ahead and thrust inside of you. You could feel Karkat doing the same from behind you, god the sensation was amazing your body quiver in pleasure. Sounds of the bucket being filled under you was, drown out by moans coming from all three of you. Karkat bit your neck sinking his teeth in as he growled; thrusting faster into your hole his speed became inhuman; funny because he wasn't even human. His teeth sunk deeper into your flesh making you hiss, your skin must have broke. Looking up you could see Gamzee's eyes harden as he looked down at you, grabbing your hips he moaned rammed into your body causing an animalistic sound escape your lips.

From the rumbling in their chest you knew that they were laughing at you, your cheeks flushed. A tightening feeling in your stomach appears making you pant quicken your breathing, small moans passed your lips. Fuck this was actually really damn good, both of your holes started to pulse around the tentacles inside of you, as they rubbed against your inner walls. Both the trolls groaned and panted their thrusting became more despite. This feeling was too much, in effort to lose this feeling your body started to move against the causing more of delicious friction that you grew to love. The feeling in your stomach grew more intense not being able to take it anymore; you let go allowing release your juices over Gamzee. Shortly after both trolls released their fluids inside your awaiting holes, the feeling of you belly being filled caused you shiver and moan before slipping away into the darkness.

[sometime later]

When you wake up who knows how long later, you find yourself back on your bed like nothing happened. You knew better for one thing you didn't have any clothes on and you were free to use your hands. Sitting up you cringed in pain from your lower regions; they were sore and ached from being empty. Funny. Examining your legs you found red and purple substances caked on, frowning deeply picked at it. They didn't even find the time to clean you off after they fucked you like whore. Your stomach growled, that's right they never did feed you did they? Placing your hands on your empty stomach, you crawled off the bed and left your small prison that you called your room.

Walking in your own house never seem so frightening before, they were still here you knew that. Where else would they go? You ventured to the stairs slowly you went down them, there they were sitting in your living room watching TV. Gamzee turned around and smiled his signature dream like smile and waved at you.

"Hey what took you so long, Sis~"

* * *

should I make a squeal? give me some ideas


End file.
